


Let's Play

by Fabrisse



Series: Let's [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've ordered toys, and, over a weekend without either set of parents around, they play with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play

Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine's car pull into the shop. He had just finished preparing everything for the night deposit, and all he had to do was put the closed sign in the window and turn on the security alarm. He put his bag in the trunk and hopped in beside his boyfriend.

He said, "We need to stop at the Huntington Bank around the corner."

Blaine smiled back and said, "Want to hit LuLu's for dinner or should we stop at Breadstix or something?"

"LuLu's is good. I want to cook for us tomorrow night, though." He got out of the car as soon as Blaine stopped. He double checked the slip and made the night deposit for Hummel's Tires and Lube and sighed as he got back into the front seat. "I always worry about dad doing this. I know it's a well lit corner, but…"

"You take care of people. It's in your nature."

They were quiet on the brief drive to the diner. They both ordered bacon-lettuce-and-tomato sandwiches on wheat toast with coffee, and talked a bit about the week's glee assignments.

When the waitress asked if they wanted dessert, Blaine ordered them two pieces of chocolate cream pie to go and Kurt barely had time to raise an eyebrow before Blaine leaned over and said, "Chocolate's an aphrodisiac. And we might work up an appetite later."

Kurt blushed a little and said, "Coffee's supposed to be an aphrodisiac, too."

The waitress returned with the pie and their check. Kurt had the money out before she set it down on the table and waved away Blaine's attempt to pay for his share. "You're driving. We're even."

As they got into the car, Blaine said, "The packages arrived. Both of them."

"Did you open them?"

"I opened the one that I recognized. I assume the other one was yours?"

Kurt nodded. "If it has your middle initial as 'K,' it's the one I ordered."

"That's it."

"Do we want to tell each other now or be surprised?" Kurt asked.

Blaine said, "Surprise."

***  
It didn't take them long to get to Blaine's house, but it felt important that they were taking Kurt's overnight bag in.

Blaine said, "We could watch a movie, if you want. Or …"

Kurt put down his bag and twined his arms around Blaine's neck. "Or." He brushed his lips over Blaine's forehead, and Blaine nuzzled his neck. "Let's go upstairs."

When they got to Blaine's room, there was an opened package on the dresser and another on the bed still sealed. Kurt checked the address on the sealed package before opening it. "So, do we want to just come out and show them, or talk about it or…"

Blaine grabbed his package and sat on the bed. He pulled out a blindfold and a fur glove with claws. "The blindfold is mostly for me, but you can use it if you want. I wasn't sure how you'd feel about fur, but, Kurt, your skin is so sensitive -- you're so responsive -- that I thought it might be something that would turn you on."

Kurt shivered at the thought of it travelling over his skin. "That sounds… yes, I'd like to try that." He pulled out his two items. "The cock rings are because everything we've read or talked about made it seem like sex would be better if we lasted longer." He blushed. "The handcuffs… you were so excited when I tied your hands in the janitor's closet that I…"

He didn't have the opportunity to finish his sentence because Blaine had pounced on him, tumbling Kurt onto his back where his face could be covered with kisses. "I'm so glad I bought the blindfold. I was debating about handcuffs, but I thought I might have scared you with how much I enjoyed being tied up."

“I was more scared by how much I liked tying you up. It was really hot.”

Blaine leaned in for a deep kiss making Kurt moan. He said, “Are we going to flip a coin to see who goes first?”

Kurt chuckled. “I seem to be on my back and willing. Why don’t you keep doing all the things I like?” 

It was Blaine’s turn to shiver. “I love it when you tell me what to do.”

Kurt cupped Blaine’s chin and said, “You’ll never just let me, right? If you disagree or don’t want something or...”

Blaine turned his head to kiss the palm. “You’re the most moral person I know, but no, you can’t ride roughshod over me.” He grinned. “Well, not unless I beg you to. We talk. But I’m finding out that I’m -- it’s called a submissive. And you are the most beautiful and gentle dominant in the world.”

Kurt asked, “What websites have you been going to now?”

“Nothing terrible, I promise.” He dropped kisses across Kurt’s brow. “I just wanted to know that I’m not too weird.”

“You aren’t. You’re handsome and funny and such a _dork_ sometimes, but you’re perfect for me. I think it would hurt to love you more.”

Blaine leaned in for a deeper kiss and started unbuttoning Kurt’s vest and shirt as he enjoyed the soft sounds Kurt made. His lips brushed down Kurt’s neck as his hands began toying with the button of his jeans.

Kurt’s eyes went wide. He said, “Let me see you?”

Blaine knelt up and peeled his shirts off quickly. Kurt sat up a little and took off his, too. Blaine unzipped his pants and removed them as Kurt leaned forward to lick a few drops of pre-cum off the tip of his cock. Blaine then turned his attention to Kurt’s jeans and slid them down his long legs with tantalizing slowness, stopping to drop random kisses on sensitized skin.

At the first touch of the fur glove, Kurt sighed with pleasure. He writhed as Blaine concentrated his kisses on one side of Kurt’s body and his touches on the other. Long firm strokes made Kurt’s nerves hum and tingle, and Blaine’s tongue flicking out to taste patches of skin caused him to gasp at the contrast.

When his legs fell open, Blaine sucked at his balls and surreptitiously lubed his fingers. Kurt moaned at the tantalizing touch around his hole, and Blaine pressed his finger in gently. He released Kurt’s balls from his mouth and sat up, smoothing the glove over Kurt’s chest and stomach. He smiled when Kurt whimpered.

“Open your eyes, Beautiful.”

Kurt’s eyes went wide and locked on Blaine’s.

“Do you like this?”

“The glove?” Kurt asked. “I love it. I would never have thought of it for myself.”

Blaine shook his head. “Being fingered.”

“It feels intimate. Loving.”

Blaine smiled and used the claws in the glove to scratch lightly at his ribs, making Kurt squirm. He slid another finger in and began to thrust a little deeper trying to find the right spot. He leaned down for a kiss as Kurt said, “Yes, so good.” They both giggled, and then he found Kurt’s hand around the back of his head pulling him down into a soulful kiss.

Blaine used the gloved to distract Kurt while he slid his fingers out for more lube. This time three went in, and he angled immediately for Kurt’s prostate.

It didn’t take long before Kurt said, “I’m ready, please, so ready.”

Blaine rocked back to his knees. “Um... I think you need to turn over?”

Kurt nodded a little shyly and got on his hands and knees. Blaine rolled on a condom and lubed himself before guiding himself into Kurt. He stopped just past the tight ring of muscles and grabbed Kurt’s hips for balance. When he felt his boyfriend relax around him, he began to press in slowly. He whispered, “Don’t let me hurt you.”

Kurt turned his head and whispered back, “It feels good.”

“It feels perfect,” Blaine answered.

“You can move faster. Please.” 

Blaine started thrusting moaning at the heat and tightness.

Kurt went down on his elbows, pushing back onto Blaine.

Blaine came hard.

After a moment, he pulled out and got rid of the condom. He pulled Kurt onto his side and said, “I’m sorry. Do you want my mouth on you?”

“Hold me and use your hand, please.”

He kissed Kurt fiercely and lubed his hand before setting a rhythm. Kurt’s back arched and he came, then yelled “Ow! Oh, my god.”

“Are you all right?”

Kurt stilled Blaine’s hand and rode out his orgasm through gritted teeth.

Blaine said, “Kurt?”

“Have you ever had a charley horse?”

“Remember? One day after rehearsal for _West Side Story_. You massaged my leg.”

Kurt winced. “Imagine that inside.”

“I’m so, so sorry. How did I...?”

Kurt turned in his arms and kissed him. “It felt wonderful when you were inside me. Next time, we’ll know that you need to finger me if I haven’t already come.” He thought for a minute. “I wonder if that’s why so many toys are butt plugs. I didn’t really get the appeal when I was shopping.”

Blaine sighed in relief. “Why don’t I go get us a washcloth to clean off?”

“Actually, would a hot bath be all right? It might relax me a little.”

“Sure, I’ll just wipe down and leave you to...”

Kurt stroked his arm and sat up. “I meant both of us have a bath. Together. Maybe rinse off in a quick shower and then just soak.”

Blaine smiled. “That sounds great.”

***  
They talked and splashed in the bathtub for a long time. Blaine had even added more hot water once, before leaning back on Kurt’s chest and continuing to talk. He’d remembered to put in a half cup of aloe vera gel and a half cup of almond oil to keep their skin smooth and Kurt had thanked him by holding him close.

When the water began to cool, Blaine got out and dried himself quickly before grabbing another towel and holding it out for Kurt. He dried Kurt methodically, thoroughly, patting him dry and ending by kneeling in front of him, and making certain he was dry between his toes.

Kurt cupped his chin and tilted it up. “I could get used to this. I didn’t know you had a towel warmer.”

“My folks couldn’t figure out what to get me for Christmas. It’s actually one of their better guesses,” Blaine said.

“Would you like to share a slice of the pie?”

“We could each have our own.”

Kurt said, “Or we could split one today and have one left for tomorrow.”

“Let’s split one. I’ll go get it and bring it up here.”

“No. We’ll both put on pajamas -- or at least a pair of sweats -- and go downstairs to eat.”

Blaine started to say something, and then smiled. He said, “Yes. If I just wear sweats, would that be all right?”

Kurt nodded. “As long as you have on socks or slippers, too. I don’t want you to catch your death of cold.”

Kurt put on his favorite pajamas and a pair of slippers, but he wasn’t surprised to see Blaine was shirtless. He motioned Blaine out of the room and grabbed the handcuffs while his back was turned.

Downstairs, he let Blaine put one of the slices of pie on a plate. When Blaine pulled out two forks, Kurt said, “No,” and held up the handcuffs. “Do you trust me to feed you?”

Blaine’s eyes went wide and he nodded.

“Sit on this stool. I’m going to cuff you behind your back. Promise you’ll tell me if it gets uncomfortable.”

“I promise,” Blaine said.

Kurt noticed that his boyfriend was hard again as he stepped behind him and fastened the cuffs. "Do like the filling or the crust better?"

"Filling," Blaine said.

Kurt said, "In that case, we'll save the best for last. Tell me if you need a glass of milk or some water at any time."

Blaine nodded and opened his mouth as Kurt cut a bite from the crust end of the pie to feed him. 

They were both breathing heavily. 

Kurt said, "I'm sorry. I must have missed a little bit." He leaned in and licked a little cream from the side of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine squirmed in his seat.

"No," Kurt said. "Stay still. I'll make certain we both get off, but you don't get to do anything to make yourself come."

Blaine swallowed. "I understand. And, may I say, 'damn, this is hot?'"

Kurt giggled. "Yes, it is. I like taking care of you." He blushed.

"You take care of everyone. It's one of the things I love about you."

Kurt said, "Open up for another bite. This time I'll try not to get it on your face."

Blaine ate the next bite and licked his lips after he finished. "You know, if you wanted to come on my face, I'd let you."

"You can't just say things like that. I'm trying to make certain we make it back to your bedroom."

Blaine said, "Or you could bend me over this stool."

"All the supplies are upstairs. Maybe when we've done this a few times…"

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "Did you ever 'play house' when you were little?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah."

"I like playing house with you."

Blaine shivered when Kurt stepped a little closer to feed him the next bite, and he noticed Kurt's erection pressing against his silk pajamas. "I think I'd like a sip or two of milk."

"All right," Kurt said. 

It was strange to have Kurt take care of his needs, but from the little hitches in Kurt's breathing, Blaine was pretty sure Kurt was enjoying it, too.

A couple of swallows of milk apiece, and a few more bites finished off the pie. Kurt helped Blaine off the stool and guided him across the room to the stairs where he unfastened the hooks holding the cuffs together. "I don't want you to fall," he said.

Blaine walked up the stairs with Kurt following behind. As soon as they got into his bedroom, he turned with his hands behind his back. 

"No," Kurt said. "Take off your sweats, and show me what you want." 

Blaine dropped his trousers and lay back on the sheets. He pulled his knees to his chest exposing himself to Kurt's gaze.

"Are you sure? Look at me, and tell me what you want."

"I want you inside me. Like this."

"All right." 

"And put my handcuffs together again?"

Kurt kissed his forehead, and said, "No. I may need you to shift. I expect you to obey me."

"Yes," Blaine said.

"And your first order is that you must tell me if anything hurts at all."

Blaine smiled. "I promise."

Kurt kissed Blaine's thighs as he started to slip a lubed finger inside him. He listened carefully to all the little noises Blaine made and heard nothing but pleasure.

He slid a second finger in, trying to remember what his pamphlets had said about where to find the prostate. Blaine's gasp left him in no doubt when he did find it. He stroked a few times, making sure he could hit it every time. 

When Blaine moaned, "More," Kurt smiled to himself and started scraping his teeth over Blaine's ass, distracting him while he pushed a third finger in. 

Kurt said, "Pull your knees farther apart, please," and slid three fingers back inside Blaine. He sucked at his boyfriend's balls and rubbed his thumb over the stretched skin between the two sensations he was creating.

Blaine started to babble, promising Kurt warm towels and fur coats and undying love.

Kurt fumbled getting the condom on, but managed after a moment. He slid his cock between Blaine's cheeks slowly until Blaine begged. Kurt pushed in. He kept his focus on Blaine's eyes, not thrusting more deeply until he saw Blaine gazing back up at him. It took so much control not to give in to his urge to be buried in the tight heat.

Inch by inch he sank into Blaine's body, dipping down to brush his lips against his knees or throat. Once he was fully lodged, he said, "Wrap your legs around my hips?"

Blaine did as he was asked and sighed into the sensations inside him.

Kurt began to thrust gently, trying to find the right spot. When he did, Blaine's eyes flashed with pleasure and his hips snapped up. Kurt stroked his hands up Blaine's arms until they stretched above his head. He bent down to kiss him and fastened the hooks together on the cuffs. "Keep your hands there."

"Oh, yes, Kurt." 

He could feel the sweat beginning to slick their bodies as they found a rhythm together. Their hips ground together, and Kurt finally figured out a way to slide one hand between them to stroke Blaine's cock without collapsing his full weight on top of him. Concentrating on getting Blaine off also helped keep him from just rutting for his own pleasure. 

Blaine's legs tightened around him and the rhythm was becoming ragged. All Kurt could hear was the blood in his veins and Blaine saying, "Love you, so good, oh fuck," over and over again. Blaine's back arched and his hips thrust impossibly up until he came all over Kurt's hand.

Kurt let his own needs take over and snapped his hips into Blaine until his own orgasm shattered him.

He slipped out of his lover's body and got rid of the condom. He ran to the bathroom and brought back a damp cloth and a dry towel to clean them off. Once he was done, he undid the cuffs, and settled them both under the covers. 

Blaine clung to him, and said, "That was… beautiful? Amazing."

"You felt so good."

"I do feel good." Blaine kissed his chest. "We're doing that again."

"We are. I love you."

"I know." Blaine yawned. "I want to try the cock rings next."

Kurt chuckled and stroked his hair. "When we wake up, we can play any way you want to."


End file.
